Necrozma is a BLACK HOLE! - The Dex!
|image=222 Dex Thumbnail.jpg|Epnumber=222|airdate=Jan 23, 2018|people=PokeKellz, Alex|producer=Jirard Khalil, Michael Barryte|editor=Rival Jimmy |previous=Turtonator|next=Primeape }} Necrozma is a BLACK HOLE! - The Dex! is the two-hundred-twenty-second episode of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy Series. It's hosted by Ultra Recon Squad Alex and Pokekellz and it covers the Prism Pokémon, Necrozma! It aired on January 23rd, 2018 and can be viewed here. "A single ray of light from a distant star falling upon the eye of a tyrant in bygone times may have altered the course of his life, may have changed the destiny of nations, may have transformed the surface of the globe, so intricate, so inconceivably complex are the processes in Nature. In no way can we get such an overwhelming idea of the grandeur of Nature than when we consider, that in accordance with the law of the conservation of energy, throughout the Infinite, the forces are in a perfect balance, and hence the energy of a single thought may determine the motion of a universe."- Nikola Tesla (The Electrical World, Vol. 21. 1893). "Necrozma has always looked a little weird, but the reason may be that it's actually the corpse of a star!" - YouTube description Intro Trivia * Necrozma's namesake comes from Project Ozma, a project from the 1960s that searched for extraterrestrial life. * Necrozma exudes a cold, emotionless, and dangerous aura. * Necrozma once would exude light and share it with the world it habited. Now it seeks to absorb the light of many worlds, plunging them into darkness. * Necrozma is classified as the Prism Pokémon. Prisms are crystal-like objects that split white light into the seven colors or visible light: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, and Purple. * Necrozma's black coloring comes from black being the absence of light. * The crystal structure on Necrozma is its prism brain. The Pokemon Creation Myth. Etc. * After absorbing immense amounts of light, Necrozma transforms into Ultra Necrozma. ** Necrozma must fuse with either Solgaleo or Lunala in order to absorb the amount of light required to become Ultra Necrozma. * Ultra Necrozma's power bleed into the Pokémon world and become Z-Power and the aura of Totem Pokémon. * The world of Ultra Megalopolis fell to darkness when they attempted to contain Necrozma's light. * Normal Necrozma can be seen as a severed head as: it contains Necrozma's prism brain, its leg hole are nostrils, arm holes are eye sockets, and on its back appears a cross section of a spinal column. * The theory of normal Necrozma being a severed dead, and therefore dead, can be backed up further in that νεκρός nekrós is the Greek word for corpse/dead. * Necrozma stole Ultra Megalopolis's light as a way of haunting them for killing it. The Pokemon Creation Myth. Etc. part 2 * Tying the Legendary Pokémon trio of Gen 7 together: Solgaleo represents the Sun, Lunala represents the Moon, and Necrozma represents a dead star or black hole. * Necrozma can also represent the life cycle of a star. Battle Strategy No Battle Strategy was given for Necrozma, Dusk Mane Necrozma, Dawn Wings Necrozma, or Ultra Necrozma as "with a base stat total of 754, we are pretty sure you can figure it out." Random Thoughts No Random Thoughts for Necrozma, Dusk Mane Necrozma, Dawn Wings Necrozma, or Ultra Necrozma. Gallery Necrozma Category:Necrozma Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Ghost-type Pokémon Category:Steel-type Pokémon Category:Dragon-type Pokémon Category:The Pokemon Creation Myth. Etc.